Zen'O (Dragon Ball Genesis)
''"Hey, why're you annoying? Well I don't like it, Bye-Bye!" - '' Zen'O before erasing a galaxy Zen'O is the Overlord and King of all of the Multiverses and timelines within the Dragon Ball Genesis Continuity. He is attended to by the Grand Priest and his Guards. All who knows of Zen'O fears him lest Zen'O erases their very foundations of existence. Overview History Zen'O was there in the very beginning; existing prior to the creation of the Super Dragon balls and when the other "Primordial Gods" crafted the concept of Existence. Zen'O was known as a "Void Entity", a being that resided within the absolute nothingness of which transcends all dimensions and reality-bonds. Originally appearing within the newly-created Hyper-Reality with the intent to kill the Primordial Gods for crafting something of which only Nothing should exist, Zen'O was talked down and shamefully defeated by a being known only as an Aetherion Lord. The Lord offered Zen'O a chance and allowed them to rule these realities in place of the Primordial Gods he has killed; becoming the First and only Omni King. Zen'O in the past also apparently ruled over 8 Multiverses each as large as the current Dragon Ball Multiverse, but he apparently found it annoying to have to deal with so many and as such erased the 7 other Multiverses, leaving one. Even then, Zen'O later forced the normally infinite-multiverse to be limited to an increasingly finite amount of Universes. Personality Zen'O is a very innocent and child-like person. However, under the childish exterior is a somewhat malicious individual who seeks to understand emotions and is curious about almost everything of the world. When something is stagnant or boring though, Zen'O is not afraid to immediately erase anything that displeases him. He has no quarrels with erasing "Friends" on the spot for doing one thing wrong or blasting someone immediately (Or trying to) for growing a little too much power for comfort (even though literally nobody is capable of harming him). When not interested or annoyed at something, Zen'O is a very lax and laid-back individual who prefers to allow others to do work that he can do in a literal instant. Power Zen'O is feared by all for good reason. Zen'O is superior to all of the Gods of Destructions, all of their attendants and all beings alive, dead, or in none of either regardless of their power. The only one who gave Zen'O a somewhat fun fight was Super Shenron who is the greatest creation of the Primordial Gods who created the concepts of Existence, time, and dimensions. Zen'Os feat of erasing the 7 other Multiverses he watched over was apparently an extremely casual endeavour and is said by the Grand Priest to have erased countless more Multiverses out of pure annoyance or boredom. As a rule of thumb and warning for those who meets Zen'O, the Grand Priest himself strictly warns people that should he wish, Zen'O could easily return anything and everything to Absolute Nothing in a timeframe less than an instant; with Time, Space, and Dimensions itself buckling to his will. This is further reinforced when Whis added that even Death itself wouldn't be able to survive Zen'Os wrath despite itself being a concept. Techniques *'Flight:' Zen'O is capable of flight by the power of Ki. Zen'O is apparently so fast that Whis and Demigra was completely incapable of seeing Zen'O until he stopped flying. *'Ki Blast:' A Casual Ki-Blast done by Zen'O, it was easily capable of overpowering Demigra's maximum power with ease when Goku told him not to outright erase Demigra. *'Divine Immunity:' Due to possessing Godly Ki, Zen'O has all of the immunities and resistances associated with it and possibly even more as the theorized originator of Godly Ki. *'Reality Manipulation:' Zen'Os power is supposedly so great that the Primordial God's reality warping combined was only barely able to handle Zen'Os Reality Warping capabilities. *'Erase:' Zen'Os signature attack. Done by a raise of the hand or even just a singular thought and possibly even less, he is able to erase anything deemed a target. This move allows Zen'O to completely erase multiverses, the void that's left in the absence of reality, or things just generally a nuisance. It is thought that the move Hakai, while based on Erase, is only a poor-mans version of Erase. *'Ultra Instinct:' Zen'O is apparently very well-versed in the art of Ultra Instinct, with Whis doubting his own abilities when comparing to Zen'Os capability. *'Absolute Sense:' Zen'O has the uncanny ability to completely "decode" an opponent. He is able to discern the weaknesses, strengths, energy level, health level, abilities that they haven't shown, origins and even the amount of atoms in their body exactly with only one look. This allowed Zen'O to give an extremely accurate sense on how long Ultra Instinct Omen would last despite the Angels being incapable of seeing any limits to the form. **'Precognition:' Zen'O is capable of instantly knowing any events he wants to know even millennia in advance or events seconds in advance. This ability is from "decoding" time and reality via the Absolute Sense ability. *'Invulnerability and Invincibility:' Nothing is known to be able to harm Zen'O in the slightest, and Zen'O trying to kill himself to see if he just CAN was incapable of doing so even with using Erase on himself. This allows Zen'O to be childish as he's literally never felt any semblance of pain within his "life"; although he's been defeated before, it is unknown what the circumstances were.